Void Coming
by Cybertronprincess
Summary: Malzahar's smile warmed again at the child's enthusiasm, and he petted him once more. "Then come with me, and taste the finest cuisines you shall ever find, upon the Fields of Justice."


**What's this a fanfic not involving yaoi? I'm sorry to disappoint. **

* * *

With every step he took, Kog'Maw inhaled more and more of this new reality. Every bird, every flower and every tiny varmint his eyes passed over was engulfed in his rotating, slavering jaws. What a delicious world; so full of colour and light, wide open but solid. Nothing rotated, directions never changed unless one wanted them to, and you always ended up where you most expected. Right in front of you. Navigating the new land confused him with its simplicity, but he pressed on nonetheless, tasting every delight along the way. He tasted butterflies and bees, he tasted cats and dogs, he ate metal and stone, he devoured man and woman. Kog'Maw engorged himself, keeping a jolly pep in his step. His brethren would love it here, he thought to himself as he skipped down that street. A faint mewl caught his attention, from a low and jaggedly cut cardboard box. Curiously, the Voidborne scampered over and peered inside. Nestled in a dessert of blankets and old news paper, lay six skinny kittens. They mewed and squeaked desperately, alone, lost and abandoned in a world not yet their own. Kog blinked in trepidation, unsure why this observation made him hesitate. These fluffy, ugly little things called for a larger life form, hungry and eager for the future. But no other came, unsurprisingly, as the creature loomed over the sodden walls of the box.

"Fluffy things crying...," He hissed, leaning closer to a small, Tortoiseshell kitten that pressed its tiny pink nose against his chin. "No, Kog not fluffy things' daddy," He admonished, nudging the baby back towards his brothers. "Fluffy things have no daddy. Fluffy things alone." He paused and looked around, ensuring himself that he was still in the same place. "Kog alone," The creature realised aloud, then looked back into the box.

_Do as you are told, Kog'Maw, and you will not be lonesome._

The voice made him tilt his head, the commanding yet gentle tone assuring him of a kept promise. "Yes, daddy," He replied. Kog'Maw peered back into the box, at the kittens, and smiled his warped, toothy smile. "Fluffy things no be alone. Fluffy things stay with Kog."

He frolicked away from the alley way, away from the disintegrating box, and down the barren streets. He'd heard screaming and sirens echoing throughout the city, warnings that doubtless informed the locals to some devastating horror romping around their home, but Kog'Maw couldn't say he'd seen the monster yet. So he pressed on merrily, simply appreciating and following, obeying. Daddy guided him _left_ that way and _right_ through that backstreet, gobbling up anything within his reach and beyond it.

_You're getting close. Very good, Kog'Maw._

He laughed and stamped his feet, pleased with the praise and the promise of fulfilment. When he reached the city centre, his eyes grew to bulbous size at the rich scents and glorious colours of the fruit, vegetables and clothes. A shriek of delight raised to the air before Kog'Maw launched himself at the unmanned carts and stalls, either knocking them down or devouring them whole. So happy with this discovery, the Voidborne took a moment to drop to the floor and roll back and forth, laughing and gurgling in the shattered remains of the market place. Two goats watched with horrified bleats at the spectacle until Kog'Maw slid them down his throat, munching and belching as he hopped after daddy's directions.

Kog'Maw sniffed at the polished marble step in front of him, licking and nibbling at the edge inquisitively, before looking up the mountainous flight of stairs that reached beyond his range of sight. However he could see a morphing, celestial glow shining at the top, over the peak of the cliff of carved stone. Naturally, he immediately wanted it. "Shiny!," He cried, lunging upwards towards his prize. He never tired of his constant running – at an almost vertical degree, mind – and daddy cheered him on all the way.

_Find the shiny! Capture the glow! Find your way, Kog'Maw!_

It wasn't until he was at an incalculable height that daddy suddenly stopped cheering, and so Kog'Maw stopped running.

_He's here._

The Voidborne was immediately confused – who was _he?_ - so he looked around, searching for who this unidentified _he_ might be.

"Hello, little one." Hovering over a sparkler of violet and white light was a man-person. A creature of this new world, but not so much anymore. A rich purple hood covered mousy brown hair, with eyes glowing like blue stars cutting through the shadows and contours of the head-wear. A turquoise scarf drifted windlessly around his shoulders, and the little flesh Kog'Maw could see was dark and tight with muscle. "Are you lost?"

"Is you He?," Kog'Maw asked, ducking slightly and bending his neck at a curious angle. The He chuckled and wafted closer; a face cloth shielding his mouth and nose beneath glowing runes and mystic fabric.

"I am Malzahar; who might you be, Voidborne?," The He inquired, lowering himself until his curly-toed shoes made a soft pat on the smooth floor.

"Kog is Kog'Maw. Kog is Voidborne, how He-Malz know?" Malzahar's eyes flashed, skin beneath them raising with a smile before he reached for his belt and removed the glowing artifact strapped to his hip. Kog marvelled at the shimmering blade of the stranger's dagger; it shone like thousands of stars were crammed and trapped inside. Malzahar bent down to one knee in front of the creature, holding his treasure by the tip of its blade and with the flick of a wrist, it twirled and levitated between their gazes. Enchanted by the display, Kog'Maw inhaled sharply and watched the dagger dance in mid-air, before the stranger returned his fingers around the hilt.

"I know much about the Void, dear Kog'Maw," He replied softly, holding it horizontally. "This is my prize, my souvenir from my time there, accompanied by untold power harboured within me." The Mouth of the Abyss cooed and tilted his head again, watching the light and listening, but only vaguely understanding both. "I believe you have been brought here to find me?"

"Daddy took Kog here." The He nodded, then slowly put his treasure away, much to Kog's disappointment.

"I am the Prophet of the Void. Welcome to Runeterra, my child," Malzahar said gently, staring fondly as Kog'Maw wagged his tail at the friendly tone.

"Kog eat!," He exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Kog eat Rune-terror!" The prophet's smile sank sadly, before he lifted his hand and placed a feather light caress to Kog'Maw's brow.

"I have a proposition for you, Kog'Maw," He began with the enticing touch, making the Voidborne purr blissfully. "You see, Runeterra is not quite ready to open up to the Void. I still have much to do, prepare, and people to kill." His eyes briefly deviated from the creature, balefully envisioning those yet to taste his blade. "So I have a suggestion for you; do you wish to taste the _best_ Runeterra has to offer, dear?" Bulbous red and blue eyes widened further, and Kog'Maw nodded briskly, slaver and acid flying in all directions. He pressed closer to the friendly prophet, nuzzling against his chest and rubbing against him fondly.

"Kog eat! Kog eat nice food!," He pleaded, stepping back and hunkering down, tail wagging in the air like a playful canine. Malzahar's smiled warmed again at the child's enthusiasm, and he petted him once more.

"Then come with me, and taste the finest cuisines you shall ever find, upon the Fields of Justice."

* * *

_**Hail to the princess, baby!**_


End file.
